Si no te hubiera conocido,quiza solo asi
by Milenium
Summary: Nuevo capitulo!!* Esperanza renacida, el final se acerca* ella encuentra a quien deseaba y se lleva un recuerdo. Dejen review please D/Hr!!
1. Recuerdos...

Si no te hubiera conocido...  
  
El sitio estaba oscuro pero no le importaba... siempre creyó que podría olvidarse de ese amor imposible. que equivocada estaba....ahora era el ultimo año en Hogwarts ,la ultima oportunidad de revelarle sus sentimientos....  
  
  
  
Pero el miedo la inundaba... la respuesta estaba mas que clara. seria un no..tajante y frió...el se reiría sin la menor compasión....  
  
  
  
Porque tenia que haberse enamorado precisamente de el....unos de los pocos chicos de Hogwarts que eran tan frios, bueno asi lo decia su casa slitheryn ...no podia negarlo siempre que estaba frente a el lo ignoraba o le contestaba de forma hiriente o fria aunque de que otra forma se puede tratar a alguien que te insulta....  
  
Si el nunca le habia dado ninguna esperanza ...nada...como para amarlo....por que habia sido el entonces?  
  
  
  
Sabia esa respuesta. le atraían los slitheryn a pesar de ser ella de la casa contraria ..... además el era especial sus ojos eran el mismo tono que las nubes en invierno...su cabello radiante ...por ello era reconocido, además de su apellido...su forma de hablar a pesar de que la mayoría fueran insultos- sonrió de forma traviesa- y lo peor fueran para ella y sus amigos....  
  
  
  
Si lo sabia..... el seria un mortifago al igual que su padre... si es que ya no lo era... y ella añoraba ser auror o profesora... que diferencia... aunque siempre que lo veía parecía agradarle el tema de los mortifagos en sus ojos algo le decía que en lo mas profundo de su corazón no era así... pero era tan imposible... tanto como si el la llegara amar algún día... una lagrima recorría su rostro...  
  
  
  
Se levanto suavemente... no sabia perfectamente donde estaba... solo quería haberse ido lejos. cuanto tiempo había pasado ?..... debía ser un día... no sentía mayor ganas de comer algo... debía ser hora de la cena ya que todo estaba oscuro... sintió una rama arañar sus brazos... unas gotas de sangre se asomaban... no le dolía era solo un rasguño...  
  
  
  
Nunca pensó que el bosque prohibido fuera tan amplio... de seguro sus amigos debían estar buscándola... un día sin aparecer ya la mayoría de Hogwarts debía saber... dumbledore debía habérselos informado ya... pero a el no le interesaría en lo mas mínimo... diría que ya se la habrían comido los animales del bosque... y podría ser así... como podía saberlo, no encontraba la salida... no le interesaba mucho... así podría olvidarse de ese falso amor para siempre...  
  
Él frió comenzaba a sentirse... solo tenia puesto unos pantalones que ahora que los veía tenían unos pequeños cortes... una blusa que en él frió de gran ayuda no era... y una bufanda... la cual se la había regalado su mama... su mama... y su papa... ya sabrían que había desaparecido... mejor que no sino su castigo seria grande... una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la anterior vez que había desaparecido...  
  
******** Flash Back********  
  
La habían buscado por horas solo tenia 6 años donde podría estar... todos los vecinos ya estaban enterados... la policía local, su mama en medio de un colapso nervioso, su papá buscándola...  
  
  
  
Nunca se les paso por la mente buscarla en la biblioteca, desde pequeña adoraba los libros de fantasía, jamás supo quien había pensado en aquel lugar...  
  
  
  
Al llegar ahí ella estaba con la "bella durmiente" entre sus brazos moviendo las piernas ligeramente, su mama había corrido hacia ella y la había abrazado como alguien que pierde algo y lo encuentra, su Papa las había abrazado a ambas con dulzura.  
  
  
  
Mione por que te escapaste?- dijo su mama alejándose un poco.  
  
Mami... yo no me escape, tu dijiste que podía ir a leer cuentos y los que tengo en casa ya los termine y mei rompió accidentalmente mi libro de la bella durmiente así que vine hasta aca a leerlo...  
  
^-^" Mione, la próxima vez nos avisas sí? Nos tenias muy preocupados.- dijo el Sr.Granger – ahora vamos a casa.  
  
Si – bajo de un saltito del sofá y tomo la mano de su mama y juntos se dirigieron a la salida....  
  
  
  
******** Fin del Flash back********  
  
Se reclino suavemente sobre un árbol ya estaba cansada, pensó en sus amigos tantas discusiones, peleas, risas, salidas nocturnas, sus enfrentamientos con voldemort, como no recordar él ultimo este había atacado a harry sin la menor piedad la había atacado a ella, que con suerte logro esquivar ese golpe que pudo ser mortal...  
  
Si se habían escapado muchas veces del señor tenebroso, pero este año todo se complicaba ahora tenia no solo un cuerpo propio sino con todas sus fuerzas recuperadas, quizás... no, este año seria la gran batalla final y voldemort caería finalmente, ellos vencerían.  
  
La niebla cada vez se hacia mas espesa o bueno es que solo esta sobre el piso, que tan lejos podría estar...un momento que era eso, una luz, muy tenue pero si la alcanzaba a ver , lo mejor seria caminar hacia ella.  
  
Entre mas cerca se encontraba de la luz esta se volvia mas clara y daba a notar que era de un tono aculado palido, jamas habia visto algo parecido... eso era era... un unicornio, que lindo pero a la vez extraño sus cabellos eran de un tono plateado y estaba rodeado de una aurora azul no parecia asustado de verla , al contario, parecia que queria acercársele como un niño se acerca a un nuevo juguete. Lentamente este avanzo hacia ella, retrocedio unos pasos , esto era extraño los unicornios raramente se acercaban a los humanos.  
  
Un momento los ojos de este unicornio no eran normales, tenían un color negro profundo pero muy al fondo.. podía ver un rojo en su interior. Largos min. se quedo mirando al animal, definitivamente eso no era un unicornio, era un animago o algo por el estilo, saco lentamente la varita de su bolsillo, el animal la miro fijamente y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió que alguien de por atrás gritaba algo su varita salió volando a manos de ese algo y lentamente escucho una voz que surgía de las sombras...  
  
Vaya, Vaya tenemos a quien menos pensábamos aquí, la mejor amiga de potter- dijo un mortifago que llevaba cubierto el rostro con la capa.  
  
Si y no he de necesitar que nadie me lo diga ustedes son mortifagos.- dijo mirándolos fijamente.  
  
Ya veo eres tan insolente como lo dijo mi hijo- dijo uno de los mortifagos descubriéndose el rostro dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Primer capitulo de dos, espero que les haya gustado sé que esta cortito pero es mi primer fanfic , por favor dejen sus review , Gracias!!  
  
Bye Bye 


	2. Notas de autora y adelanto!

Hola!! Lo siento mucho se que me he tardado mucho en dar señas de vida con este fic pero es que tenia una duda prefieren que suba 2 capitulos mas o solo 1. Lo digo por que si son los dos subo uno mañana , o hoy dependiendo que tan rapido resiva opiniones! Muchas gracias por sus review! Me dan mas ganas de escribir ahora se los respondo:  
  
Pali : ^-^ gracias por tu review pues si es hermione, dracoe s un chico muy genial!  
  
Kathie: ^-^ ya veras que continua...la mia igual es mi pareja preferida de las casi imposibles T_T...  
  
Hermione Granger: n_n UU esta bien movere mis deditos y me apresurare mucho sino ... o_O te quedaras sin uñas...  
  
Yuina: muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
Marta: ^_^ SIPI lo continuo  
  
Gracias a todas y en agradecimiento les pongo una parte del sig capitulo!!  
  
Si no te hubiera conocido....  
  
El fin de un recuerdo:  
  
Lo miro en algo se parecía a Draco... el cabello por supuesto , pero había algo en el que lo hacia diferente mmm.... en que demonios pensaba ahora estaba en un gran aprieto y pensando en eso .  
  
La sangre sucia ratón de biblioteca- dijo murmurando lentamente de forma hiriente. Y fría " Al menos ya se de donde aprendió malfoy a herir tan fácilmente con las palabras" pensó hermione mirando hacia el frente.  
  
Y usted es Lucius malfoy , un gusto bastante desagradable- dijo mirando con bastante asco si es que así se podía declarar lo que sentía.  
  
Agggg... me irritas sabes? Que daría por liquidarte ahora mismo pero eso no seria mas placentero que matarte en compañía- dijo Lucius mirando hacia su derecha .  
  
Ja.. no sabes cuando me irrita a mi tener que verlo junto a sus compañeros mortifagos.  
  
Tsk tsk niña niña te meterás en mas problemas ya cállate- pronuncio lucius mirando su capa ,buscando algo en su interior.  
  
Hermione murmuraba cosas incomprensibles por debajo mientras pensaba como se las arreglaría para escapar si contaba había unos 5 mortifagos en el costado este y en el oeste solo 2 pero era extraño deberían estar en forma equitativa así que esos dos eran los mas fuertes un momento hoy debía ser hallowen .... así que todo el colegio estaría reunido y estos estúpidos irían y matarían a cualquiera a pesar de ser pocos estaba segura que habían mas pero en otros sitios ....  
  
  
  
Niña que tanto murmuras ... sabes algo ya no te podré insultar mas ahora que te he dicho que soy mortifago ... es una lastima pero debes morir.  
  
  
  
Las posibilidades de escapar son nulas- pensó hermione esto no era justo no sentía ganas de morir por alguna extraña razón ahora no lo deseaba... era algo en su mente que le decía que no debía morir esa noche!!!.....  
  
Lucius... detente...- murmuro una voz arrastrada como de serpiente. Entre las sombras salió lentamente una figura encapuchada.  
  
- Mi señor...- dijo inclinándose junto con los otros 5 mortifagos.  
  
Mmm que tenemos aquí una jovencita atrevida ... se puede saber que hace una jovencita en el bosque prohibido, que mas encima es amiga de potter- mencionando potter como el peor bicho del mundo.  
  
Eso a usted no le interesa y aun que se lo dijera no le serviría de nada - dijo casi siendo tan fría como ellos.  
  
Interesante la sangre sucia es tan insolente como su amigo- dijo voldemort tranquilamente- Atenla! Pero solo de las manos nos divertiremos un rato antes de ir por potter.  
  
No ...demonios suéltenme!!! - gritaba mientras dos de esos mortifagos le amarraban las manos y pies.  
  
Lucius que hechizo crees que debamos ocupar...- dijo mirando maliciosamente a hermione.  
  
Mmm...un crucio... mmm.... o mejor el nuevo que estábamos haciendo aun no lo probamos...- dijo mirando con una mirada perversa .  
  
Eres idiota o te haces ?- dijo mirándolo fríamente descubriendo su rostro el cual había adquirido forma diferencia del año pasado...  
  
Pero señor yo no quería.....- dijo asustado  
  
Si se muere idiota con que amenazaremos a potter eh?? Definitivamente no se porque te traje- dijo hastiado voldemort.  
  
Lo siento señor me deja aplicar un crucio?- dijo esperanzado.  
  
Esta bien- dijo observando a la chica  
  
Crucio!!!!!!!!!!- dijo lucius rápidamente.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo, sentía como si todos sus huesos se estuvieran apretando, era inexplicable el dolor sentido, aunque peor era saber que ella seria la trampa para su amigo... no lo podía creer - lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
Miren la sangre sucia llora de dolor- dijeron 3 mortifagos a coro.  
  
Como si eso nos detuviera un poco- dio uno de ellos que se asemejaba mucho a uno de los grandulones guardianes de malfoy.  
  
Para que aprenda a no meterse con mortifagos otro mas!!! Crucio!!!- dijo gritando descabelladamente sus ojos reflejaban el placer de lastimar.  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- repitieron todos los presentes  
  
  
  
Se sentía pésimo, quería morirse... esto no podía estar pasando. Se odiaba a ella misma , decidió no gritar. Esto incentivo a todos los mortifagos a lanzar la maldición hasta que gritara. Continuaron así unos 10 minutos., hermione no podía mas estaba a punto de desmayarse....  
  
Alto!!... luego podrán seguir torturando a mas sangres sucias , tomen a la chica y vamos ya nos hemos retrasado mucho.  
  
Entendido.  
  
  
  
La tomaron rápidamente , como a un bulto, y continuaron atravesando el bosque, escuchaba todos los sonidos posibles, vio a lo lejos algo moverse pero decidió mirar hacia otro lado.  
  
Pasaron unos 45 min. y alcanzo a divisar Hogwarts estaba completamente con las luces encendidas , se veía hermoso... quizá esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería....  
  
Todos los mortifagos tomaron una posición y esperaron la señal del mas alto... silencio que placentero... sintió que los mortifagos se movían algo nerviosos, vio en la parte superior a un grupo de estudiantes con sus escobas estaban uno al lado del otro. Debían haber unos 20 de diferentes edades por lo que se lograba ver.  
  
Paso uno adelante y hizo una señal , los mortifagos avanzaron rápidamente golpeando la puerta con un hechizo, y penetrando al castillo, se sentía mejor pero aun pensaba en lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir...  
  
Entraron al gran comedor por lo que pudo ver... el mortifago que la llevaba se había detenido y esperado atrás , podía escuchar los gritos provenientes del gran salón los profesores se habían puesto enfrente rápidamente en posición de lucha.  
  
El mortifago la bajo y la dejo en una esquina en donde podía presenciar todo perfectamente...Vio a harry con la cara rojísima y a ron a su lado con una expresión tensa, vio a snape tenso ... de seguro estaría asustado... quien no... dumbledore y los demás miraban alarmados pero dispuestos ... busco con su vista a Draco ... en donde estaba se dijo en la mesa de slitheryn la cual estaba casi vacía ... lo debía haber imaginado Draco debía ser uno de los mortifagos de arriba ... sintió una lagrima deslizarle sobre su rostro seguida de otras...sabia que ella no tenia salida pero por favor que Voldemort no ganara....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Que le parece llevo mucho mas pero ... necesito saber si en 1 capitulo o dos!!! Bye bye 


	3. Sombras y sorpresas asi comienza

Capitulo 3: "Sombras y sorpresas asi empieza la batalla"  
  
Mas gritos solo ello alcanzo a escuchar , lentamente abro mis ojos y veo el desatre que va estallar, si es que así se podía llamar a lo ocurrido. Voldemort estaba en el centro hablando con Dumbledore.. con esfuerzo logro percibir algunas cosas que decían.  
  
Veo albus que tus recursos siguen siendo inútiles- Dijo Voldemort dirigiendo su mirada a los profesores que sostenían su varita en alto , dispuestos a batallar.  
  
Pues si es así, los tuyos no se en que categoría quedarían- dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.  
  
Voldemort se concentro mirándolo con odio, si algunos de sus mortifagos eran inútiles pero tenia unos cuantos muy fuertes. De pronto sonrió como recordando algo.  
  
Y donde esta mi mas querido enemigo- dijo buscándolo pasando su mirada sobre los alumnos, los cuales al sentir esa mirada sobre ellos se estremecían.  
  
Dudo que el quiera verte tiene una preocupación mayor en este momento- dijo mirando a Severus , y este a su vez a minerva que retrocedio lentamente para recoger algo de la mesa.  
  
A si? Pues le aseguro que le gustara estara aquí para ver lo que tengo para el.  
  
A que te refieres ¿ Acaso tienes un regalo con un moño rosa?- dijo con un tono de ironia ... ocultando muy bien el temor de que lo que tuviera fuera lo que estaban buscando.  
  
Que simpático Albus.. es justamente lo que estas pensando- dijo elevando su vista hacia el mortifago que sostenía en sus brazos a Hermione.  
  
Pues no lo creo- dijo dumbledore ante el publico asombrado , ya que parecía que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente.  
  
Oh si, lo sabes perfectamente sabes que tenemos a la sangre sucia- dijo sin titubiar.  
  
No , no puede ser a nosotros no se nos ha perdido nadie- dijo con su rostro imparcial.  
  
Ah no? Ou.. que pena no es cierto chicos ahora podremos probar todos los hechizos!jajajajaja- dijo acompañado por las carcajadas del grupo de motifagos. Los alumnos no sabian que ocurria solo algunos de nivel avanzado podian escuchar con claridad lo que ocurria.  
  
Sabes albus lo lamento por esta niña - dijo mirando a la chica con desprecio - Pero ella morira- diciendo esto ultimo en voz alta provocando el alboroto.  
  
Tu no haras nada Voldemort ya que no eres nada- dijo un joven que aparecio desde atrás de los profesores, este joven era Harry con su varita empuñada.  
  
Al fin a llegado el solicitado, apuesto que nunca habías sido tan solicitado no es asi potter?- decia mientras con sus manos le indicaba al mortifago que se adelantara un poco.  
  
Ah.. tu siempre con tus sarcasmos voldemort, cuando te aburriras?? .. no no me respondas eso , es imposible que cambies.  
  
Oh Potter estoy emocionado al fin has dejado de ser un chiquillo y has aprendido algo de sarcasmo aunque no me superas- dijo voldemort mostrando una macabra sonrisa.  
  
Supongo que querrás ver a tu amiguita no, Chico ven y muéstrale a su amiga- dijo Voldemort con casi alegria^.  
  
A que te refieres, tu no la puedes tener.. no.. - dijo Harry expresando algo su angustia.  
  
Ah no? Pues mirala por ti mismo - dijo Voldemort sacando la capa que cubria a Hermione dejando ver su frágil cuerpo lastimado , lleno de rasguño , con algo de sangre, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias.. estaba en pesimas condiciones.  
  
Desgraciado que le hiciste- murmuraba Harry con los dientes apretados.  
  
Pues solo unos cuantos crucios.. nada grave no es mi culpa que tu escoria de amiga sea tan debil.  
  
Eres un maldito desgraciado.. no sabes cuanto deseo exterminarte- mascullo.  
  
H..a..rry ..por ...fa...vor t..en cui..da..do - dijo muy despacio Hermione.  
  
Hermione!! - grito Harry dentro de su desesperación.. después de varios días podía escuchar su dulce voz .. aunque fuera de esa forma.  
  
Harry - susurro Hermione intentando bajarse de los brazos del mortifago, logro bajar pero no dio ni un paso y cayo no tenia la fuerza.  
  
Hermione estas bien - pregunto Ron que habia llegado y estaba junto a Harry.  
  
Que te parece tonto?- dijo Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sus gestos parecieron suavizarse dejando ver a la Hermione de antes.  
  
Hermione porque huiste- dijeron Harry y Ron.  
  
Lo lamento.. lo lamento..- dijo Hermione dejando caer una lagrima.  
  
Basta de charlas, ya me estoy aburriendo cierto querida?- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella y tomando su mentón depositando un beso. ( puja x_X esto si es asqueroso). Todo fue tan repentino que a mas de un estudiante solto un grito de sorpresa, otros se voltearon con cara de asco.  
  
Eres un asco- susurro.. lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera..  
  
Ya veo la sangre sucia es atrevida .. a ver si con esto se te pasa!- dijo esto seguido de enviar un Crucio. Hermione sintió sus huesos arder el dolor superaba su resistencia. Pero se mantuvo despierta no .. no se iba a desmayar..  
  
Dejala desgraciado!!- dijo Harry empuñando su varita. Corriendo hacia el..- Expelliarus ( perdon si esta mal escrito , osea si lo esta)- Voldemort volo por los aires chocando contra uno de sus mortifagos.  
  
Oh Harry Potter esto no es nada esto recien comienza.... dijo Voldemort empuñando su varita - Adelante Mortifagos!! Esta es la batalla final!!........  
  
  
  
Notas: Al fin.. le hecho millones de cambios por eso me he tardado pero ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que muchas actualizaciones! Bye bye Ahora a responder review!!:  
  
Nikkyta: Muchísimas gracias , me senti halagadísima con tu review, lamento al tardanza!! Cual es tu pareja favorita??  
  
Esther : sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!! Lamento no haber escrito rapido!! ::-- :: sorry..  
  
Kathy : sorry decidi subirlo de a dos sino no llegaba nunca!! Bye bye por favor lee mi fic.  
  
Maika Yugi: Dios me estoy sintiendo culpable por haber tardado tanto..  
  
Camila: Gracias!!! Si son 2 o 3 capis!!  
  
Aislinn: Gracias por tu comentario!!  
  
Astartea: Que bueno que te paresca interesante!! Pero ahora no se si lo leeras...  
  
Pali : si vale esperar pero no tanto lo siento.. en fin... draco.. pues si lo vio todo, con lujo y detalle , si hara algo eso lo veras, pero no estoy segura si para el bien de Hermione. Voldemort torturar a Snapy? No lo creo sera lucius el encargado de eso... ups!! Te di un adelanto :P bye bye  
  
karolyna silver: de hecho este fic.. va a tener un final inesperado.. ya que ya esta escrito..solo las ultimas líneas están escritas.. bye bye  
  
Silvia: ^^ gracias .. por decir que quisieras escribir como yo pero.. supongo que te has decepcionado por la demora.. sorry. Si Draco tiene su lado humano pero de hecho algo lo tapa.. que es ese algo?.. ya lo veras.  
  
Bye bye eso fue todo!! Gracias por sus review!! Y revivan este fic dejando mas gracias!!  
  
Adelanto: Penúltimo capitulo, Draco aparece.. Harry continua batallando , Hermione siente el toque frio. Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo bye bye!! 


	4. Esperanza renacida, el final se acerca

Capitulo 4: Esperanza renacida , el final esta cerca.  
  
  
  
Unos 25 mortifagos corrieron de inmediato seguidos de la orden de Voldemort , obviamente este ultimo no corría sino que volaba en frente de todos con ayuda de magia oscura lo mas seguro , colocándose en frente de dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Primero tu , así luego no estorbas- dijo con malicia.  
  
Veremos quien gana saltando así atrás en pose de batalla..1..2..3- Expelliarmus!! - Voldemort esquivo hábilmente este ataque.  
  
Tsk.. Tsk se nota que ya han pasado muchos años...ja.. Crucio!!- Albus esquivo este ataque aunque tenia algo diferente a los demás.. este lo perseguía, el hechizo alcanzo rozarlo provocando una sensación que quemadura en el lugar del roce.  
  
  
  
Continuaron lanzándose hechizos por doquier, mientras los demás profesores peleaban con los mortifagos mas especializados. Snape miraba fijamente a su enemigo: Lucius Malfoy. Este rubio a pesar de ser muy engreído y todo poseía una gran habilidad en lo que se refería a duelos y hechizos de tanto arte oscuras como normales.  
  
  
  
Creíste que podrías traicionar a nuestro señor no? Pues ahora lo pagaras- Dijo esbozando un sonrisa Lucius.  
  
Y no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado por que solo imbeciles lo seguirían- dijo Snape elevando su varita lanzando variados hechizos de mayor nivel.  
  
Ni creas que me vas a ganar, eso nunca- dijo Lucius levantándose de la mesa que recién había caído producto del ataque de Snape.  
  
Eso esta por verse- dijo Snape esquivando unas capas.  
  
Expelliarmus!! -grito Lucius , este hechizo Snape no lo logro esquivar, saliendo disparado hacia una mesa.  
  
Tsk Tsk ya vas perdiendo fuerza- dijo Lucius con una mueca en su cara que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.  
  
Ni lo creas- dijo Snape apareciéndose detrás de el, impidiéndole moverse. Bien bien.. has mejorado en este tiempo Severus pero aun no estas a mi altura.  
  
  
  
En la otra esquina Harry junto ron batallaban arduamente con un grupo de mortifagos de 7º año ( como sabían que eran de ese curso , simple estaban sin mascaras). Algunos resultaban de lo más simple pero otros daban bastante pelea, se notaba que habían sido entrenados con Lucius. Harry recibió un hechizo cortante de parte de uno de ellos , dejando su brazo prácticamente inmóvil. Ron hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer, sabia que los mortifagos eran mas poderosos, pero que luego de un rato siempre se despistaban viendo la pelea de Voldemort con dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Hermione por otro lado se había arrastrado como podía hacia una pared viendo como volaban algunos estudiantes al igual que mortifagos ,empezó a percibir unas cuantas luces verdes desde un costado los de 6º año.. siempre habían sido conflictivos y son los primeros en empezar con la maldición mortal. Aunque algo mas inundaba su mente, donde estaría Draco no lo había visto, donde... él era un mortifago o quizás todo lo que pensó por todo ese tiempo había sido mentira?.. acaso el no esta del lado de Voldemort?.. esa nueva esperanza permitió que Hermione se levantara nuevamente apoyando su brazo en la pared.. levanto su vista y percibió su mayor temor enfrente de ella.  
  
  
  
Todos habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos fatales veía caer a sus compañeros sin mayor piedad, algunos solo producto de maldiciones otros del Avada Kedavra .. los cuales nunca mas despertarían, las lagrimas caían a través de sus ojos con fuerza e impotencia no podía moverse demasiado debido a que aun no recuperaba en su total la energía perdida . Porque existía esa maldad en el corazón de Voldemort que tenia en su contra ? que no era mas que un resentido social?? Que no tenia ninguna porquería mas que hacer? A pesar de haber pasado mas de 6 años enfrentándose a el aun no lo entendía. Esa quizás era la duda mas grande de la existencia de todos los magos.. porque , de donde venia ese odio tan rotundo que le envenenaba su mente? Además que coño hacia besándola?.. puaj.. que asco ves que se acordaba las ganas de vomitar le venían, que digamos besar a una figura maligna y desfigurada ... no era muy entretenido.[ Sorry fans de voldy ^--^ ] Inclino su rostro hacia el suelo, no podía soportarlo , era demasiado , ver caer a sus amigos o al menos compañeros le dolía .. le quemaba una parte por dentro. Sintió una mano en su mentón haciéndola subir su rostro. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cristalizados pudo distinguir esos peculiares ojos de los cuales se había enamorado.  
  
  
  
Llorando por tus amigos sangre sucia?- dijo con esa voz que ella tanto detestaba y a la vez amaba. Iba vestido con una capa negra y la típica mascara de mortifago  
  
Malfoy...- dijo mientras su miraba enseñaba muchos sentimientos: amor , ira , decepción , odio.. su mirada confundía esa mezcla de sentimientos era muy difícil de describirla. Esa mirada mantenía algo incomodo al joven Malfoy.  
  
Si granger , no me digas que ahora estas ciega- acercando su rostro al de ella.  
  
Hermione sentía su respiración sobre ella, sentía que tiritaba aunque no sabría decir si era de nerviosismo o de ira, de querer cortarlo en pedazos en ese mismo momento, su esperanza había desvanecido de que no fuera mortifago y todo había acabado el jamás sentiría algo por ella el ser mortifago mostraba por concreto que odia a los de su tipo , ósea "sangre sucia". Sintió que su corazón solo le decía ódialo , pero un pequeño susurro que hacia cosquillas en sus oídos decía ámalo.  
  
No , no lo estoy mortifago- dijo Hermione alegándose unos cm.  
  
No me llames así quieres- dijo Malfoy tomando su brazo, jalándola hacia el.  
  
Porque no , si eso es lo que eres, nada mas que eso- dijo Hermione eliminando su miedo , si moría esta noche no se quedaría con lo que sentía dentro ese odio.. y ese sentimiento que la atormentaba por decirlo asi, en ese momento la cosquilla que sentía se iba haciendo mucho mas grande.  
  
Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi , es una lastima - dijo acercando su rostro al de Hermione y besando su mejilla , mucho mas cercano a los labios de la chica que nada- para que te lleves un buen recuerdo antes de morir- susurro antes de volteándose y caminando en dirección opuesta retirando su mascara y apuntando a Hermione con la varita- es hora de dormir para siempre granger.  
  
Si eso es lo que deseas, no veo porque no lo haces ya- dijo Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos- "Que mas se podía esperar de ti"- susurro esta, si moría al menos como decía Draco tendría un buen recuerdo pero ..si se salvaba comenzaría a batallar con toda su alma y espíritu.  
  
Porque no es lo que quiero, no es lo mío- susurro Draco- Pero es lo que debo hacer , Avada Kedavra.  
  
Impedimenta!!!!!- grito una voz desde el otro costado- Aun no Malfoy aun necesito algo de esa chica. Esa voz había sido de Voldemort , que había parado su batalla contra Harry, su nuevo oponente debido a que dumbledore yacía muy malherido en un costado recuperando fuerzas, dejando a medio salón en pausa.  
  
Esta bien , como usted diga- dijo Draco mientras recogía su varita que había volado producto del hechizo.  
  
" Pues ya se que se siente tener a la muerte al lado tuyo ". Pensaba Hermione, si no hubiera sido por esa asquerosidad estaría de mano con la muerte ahora. Hermione vio las esperanzas renovadas, al ver una varita un costado suyo quizás no era la suya pero con eso podría hacer algo, podría ayudar a sus amigos esta batalla no estaba del todo perdida no hasta que dieran su máximo y ella no era la excepción , ella podría hacer algo, aunque eso significara poner en peligro su vida.  
  
Malfoy!!- grito Hermione haciendo que el susodicho se volteara- Expelliarmus!!- grito con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciendo que Malfoy volara unos cuantos metros golpeándose con la pared. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro y de su boca salió un si.! Dando un pequeño brinco....Si el era un mortifago era su enemigo , y aunque la cosquilla en su oído se le opusiera ella debía odiarlo tal como estaba escrito, tal como el ya lo había comprendido sin esfuerzo.  
  
Bien!- Hermione esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el, estaba inconsciente , lo mas rápido que pudo aplico sobre el un hechizo para que no se pudiera mover. Hermione sintió latir su corazón rápidamente - Uff- suspiro , porque no era mas fácil olvidarlo y ahí quedaría todo... no que demonios estaba pensando.. Un mechón rubio caía sobre su rostro haciéndolo mucho mas tentador, demonios esa voz mental anteriormente llamada cosquilla estaba renaciendo. [ --...-- quien no caería así], toco su mejilla, claro que ese seria un bonito recuerdo , por que con eso intentaría cerrar ese absurdo amor.  
  
Aaaaaahhh- sintió un grito desde el otro lado del salón, ron había sido herido, debía ir a ayudarlo. Corrió a lo máximo que dieron sus piernas, ron estaba siendo acorralado por 3 mortifagos. Hermione se coloco tras ellos y afirmo la varita- Pretrificus Totalus!!!- cayendo los 3 cuerpos al piso totalmente paralizados- Al fin todos estos años de lectura han servido ..- dijo con una sonrisa recordando varios hechizos mas..  
  
Hermione!! Estas bien - dijo ron intentando ponerse de pie , pero cayendo.  
  
Si Ron..- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a levantarse e ir a una esquina activando un campo de fuerza y a la vez aplicando unos cuantos hechizos para sanar sus heridas- no importa que suceda esta noche quiero que sepas que eres un excelente amigo- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione porque me pareces que te estas despidiendo- dijo ron aun adolorido y confundido- además donde aprendiste a hacer un campo de fuerza, solo magos muy avanzados o que practiquen magia negra lo dominan? Es un hechizo muy nuevo.. Hermione no me digas que te uniste al lado maligno?- dijo observándola. , diciendo esto ultimo con un tono gracioso.  
  
Ron.. no me estoy despidiendo es solo que hoy es una noche difícil y no sabremos que vendrá. Ron.. si no fuera por que estas ya herido ya te hubiera abofeteado , como crees que me voy a unir a ese lado ¬¬..- dijo Hermione.  
  
No como crees yo solo bromeaba- ron sonrió , pero esta sonrisa desapareció al ver a Harry muy agotado- Tu crees que pueda ganar?  
  
Pues no dudo de Harry en lo mas mínimo, el lo vencerá solo que creo que nos necesita, mira ron intenta levantarte-menciono Hermione.  
  
Vamos a ver- ron se levanto con algo de esfuerzo al principio pero luego comenzó a saltar- si , si puedo , eres genial Hermione gracias renovaste mis fuerzas- con una gran sonrisa- pero de donde sabes tanto -.  
  
De los libros ron, de los libros- riéndose por primera vez con verdaderas ganas en dos días- No saltes si ya entendí.  
  
Pues si salimos vivos de esta voy a estudiar mucho- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Ron no prometas cosas que no harás- dijo Hermione levantándose.  
  
Ahí hermi si tu sabes que te quiero - evitando el golpe que iba darle Hermione.  
  
Ron quédate dentro de este campo de fuerza yo vuelvo enseguida- dijo colocándose seria.  
  
Esta bien-. Dijo ron observando la batalla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione camino esquivando algunos alumnos y batallando contra algunos mortifagos junto con sus compañeros, hacia la esquina donde estaba Draco , el cual ya al parecer había recuperado la conciencia. Hermione murmuro nuevamente el hechizo creando un campo de fuerza y rompiendo el hechizo que impedía que este se moviera.  
  
  
  
Por que hiciste eso?!- dijo Draco con un enojo bastante considerable [ mentira estaba que hervía ..X_X ].  
  
Supongo ..que necesitaba hacer eso después de lo que estuviste apunto de hacer- dijo Hermione.  
  
Eso no fue mi culpa..veo si que has recuperado tus energías- dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la batalla de Severus con Lucius que aun no parecía querer acabar.  
  
Si, te advierto algo no intentes hacer nada, si te pongo este campo de fuerza porque de todas formas no pareces ser del todo malo, si sales de este campo, este se esfumara- dijo Hermione volteándose- " Si supieras porque lo pongo en realidad.."  
  
Espera- dijo tomándola de un brazo y volteando su cuerpo hacia el, rápidamente acerco su rostro al de ella ,esta vez la beso no en su mejilla si no en sus labios la sensación era de ternura , de ansiedad , de poder pero sobre todo se sentía bastante.. ummm " Apasionadamente fría", al igual que el.. podía serlo todo pero su frialdad lo impedía , aunque no podía negar que a veces eso era lo que traía a mitad de Hogwarts tras el.".. Hermione no contesto el beso, se sentía demasiado shokeada que demonios hacia besándola luego de haberla querido matar, aunque quien lo podrid negar que si solo existiera ella .ella lo tendría para si sola. [ ^^U comparta .. comparta ]  
  
Suéltame, que crees que haces eh?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento., saliendo del campo de fuerza. No volteo a ver la reacción del chico.. seria peor, porque lo único que deseaba era volver a estar entre sus brazos. Camino nuevamente hacia Ron el cual parecía muy preocupado.  
  
Que ocurre Ron- dijo Hermione percatándose hacia donde miraba ron, viendo a Harry en el suelo sin apenas poder moverse- Oh .. no..  
  
Hermione que podemos hacer..- dijo ron visiblemente aterrado por la idea de perder a su amigo.  
  
Ron necesito que me acompañes y hagas el hechizo junto conmigo solo mueve la mano así- dijo mientras enseñaba a ron el hechizo- Listo?  
  
Si , vamos- ambos cruzaron la protección y se dirigieron al lugar. Llegaron justo antes de que Voldemort hiciera su hechizo. Logrando proteger a Harry , aunque el hechizo no duraría mucho considerando el poder que tenia Voldemort comparado con el de ellos.  
  
Hermione , intenta curar algo Harry mientras yo mantengo el hechizo, pero no mas de 3 min.- dijo ron afirmando fuertemente su varita, empujando a Hermione hacia atrás.  
  
Esta bien Harry te va a doler pero estarás bien- Hermione comenzó a aplicarle algunos hechizos quizás no se lo reparaba por completo pero al menos el dolor desaparecería .  
  
Hermione.. apúrate- dijo ron qué estaba visiblemente cansado.  
  
Esta bien!! Ya..- dijo Hermione dejando a Harry y uniéndosele a ron.  
  
Al fin..- dijo ron mientras descansaba un momento.  
  
Chicos yo los ayudo, gracias Hermione - dijo Harry mostrando unas de sus sonrisas que tenia a una parte de Hogwarts en las nubes.  
  
De nada Harry- dijo Hermione volteando a ver sus ojos que estaban cristalizados- que ocurre Harry?  
  
No voy a poder ganarle..- dijo Harry bajando su rostro , cayendo una lagrima por su rostro.  
  
Harry que dices??!!- decía ron mientras volteaba su rostro.  
  
Que no voy a poder , ahora si va con todas sus fuerzas- decía mientras bajaba su varita.  
  
Harry déjame decirte: QUIERES QUE TODOS LOS ESFUERZOS QUE HAN HECHO TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS QUEDEN EN VANO?? EL SACRIFICIO DE TUS PADRES?? EL DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS?? PUES SI TU TE DAS POR VENCIDO ERES MUY EGOÍSTA... - grito Hermione, manteniendo su varita en la misma posición.  
  
Hermione tu no entiendes..- dijo Harry mirándola.  
  
Claro que si entiendo Harry.. ese asqueroso también me debe una. Pero ahora Harry vamos a derrotarlo por ultima vez todos juntos.  
  
...Tienes razón- su rostro miro hacia Voldemort el cual parecía estarse hartando de este jueguito- Vamos todos juntos!..  
  
Bien dicho- dijeron a coro Ron y Hermione. Harry se puso en el medio de estos- A la cuenta de 3 nos corremos y atacamos los tres a Voldemort con el hechizo mas fuerte que podamos , no miren hacia atrás no se detengan, esto es lo ultimo- menciono Harry tomando las manos de sus compañeros.  
  
Aja.. cuídense -dijo Hermione desviando su vista hacia la otra punta donde vio que el otro campo de fuerza había desaparecido- Lo sabia...  
  
1...2...3!!!!!!!!- el grito despertó a Hermione , la cual se corrio hacia el costado izquierdo, gritando el ultimo hechizo de alto nivel que sabia.  
  
Frozen congelartus!!!!!- el hechizo dio directamente a Voldemort el cual producto del hechizo perdió la movilidad en su brazo izquierdo congelado totalmente.  
  
Estúpida mocosa!!!! - dijo Voldemort- NO importa que planes tenia para ti , pero puedo conseguir a alguien mas ! Ahora muere!! Avada Kedrava !  
  
Otra vez ... mas no- dijo Hermione esquivando el hechizo. Aunque se vio sorprendida al ver otra luz verde a su otro costado , esta no la podría evitar.. ahora si había llegado el momento.  
  
  
  
De los próximos segundos dependería su vida , un destello la encandilo provocando que volteara su mirada...  
  
  
  
  
  
N.A: Solo un capitulo mas y esta historia termina , todos los misterios se aclaran , hace su aparición el unicornio del inicio! Quien era? Todo esto y mucho mas en el sig capitulo!! Bye bye!! Dejen review please. Por cierto el hechizo escrito fue sacado de un fanfic en ingles.. si alguien lo ha visto antes por favor!! Dígame el nombre de el fic ::--:: que se me olvido y estaba bueno!!  
  
Contestación review:  
  
CurlsofGold : como ves aquí esta el nuevo capitulo gracias por leer el fic!! Bye bye  
  
lora chang : sipis.. aunque en este capitulo el sarcasmo no estuvo de moda ^-^ .. gracias por dejarme review!!  
  
KaroL*HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon: pues espero que este fuera inesperado si no te pareció hay mucho mas por ver ¡  
  
akane wakashimatzu: Gracias por tu review!! Claro por que esos capítulos ya estaban y no alcanzaste a ver el tres pero mucho mejor ahora tienes dos!! Bye bye , y gracias!! 


End file.
